Classic
Combat Arms Reboot was an update in Combat Arms Europe & North America on July 22nd, 2014 Changes Misc *Weapon Renewal Kits have been phased out and have been replaced by the Weapon License. *The TAU System has been phased out. *Grey & Black Hi-Sec Cases and Keys have been phased out and have been replaced by the Ghost Hi-Sec Case and Keys. *MYST-N+ crates have been phased out and have been replaced by the MYST-Weapon case. *The Sun Coin as a reward from Daily Jobs has been replaced by the Moon Coin. *Weapons & Gear now have been assigned a rarity of Bronze, Silver, and Gold with 1-Star, 2-Star, or 3-Star. Shop *One-day durations of GP or NX can be rented through rental tab. **Higher durations of GP or NX have been removed. *Items that have not been sold for permanent duration are now sold for NX in the Shop. *Rental items cannot have their durations stacked, or be discarded while Weapons also cannot be customized, or forged. *Weapon and Gear statistics display will now show whole values. *The Equipment Evaluation system has been implemented to compare between two items. *ACE Weapons have been introduced, and are better than their other counterpart in negligible statistics. **non-ACE versions are upgradable, while the ACE versions are customizable. Rank *You will now receive larger amounts of GP when awarded GP awards for ranking up. *Users will now receive special cases that contains various rewards at certain ranks. The higher the rank, the higher of quality of items in the reward case. Bug Fixes *Players are no longer able to squeeze behind the rafter on the station roof in Heavy Metal. *Players are no longer able to glitch to the other side of the gate at D2 in Heavy Metal. *Players are no longer able to glitch through the wall into the sewer in Heavy Metal. *Game invite window no longer takes priority over exit menu. *Warlord ability now functions correctly in game when the player picks up a duplicate weapon that is already in the player's backpack slot. *Game no longer locks up when the user receives a friend request while in the Clan Management menu. *Corrected the texture on Infected Lynx's Sleeves. *Corrected an issue where Lynx's rate of fire and reload speeds were faster than intended. Trivia *The Tracker Knife and the Recon Vest have been removed from the shop within this update. **All Uniforms have accidentally been removed from this update, and will return shortly. Source here. ***They have returned to Combat Arms North America as of the Scheduled Maintenance on July 30, 2014. *All permanent NX-Standard weapons have been upgraded to an ACE weapon. *Due to critical bugs, the Free Weapon Rotation system has been put on hold and excluded from this update, only in Combat Arms NA. It was not excluded in Combat Arms EU. **It has been implemented into Combat Arms North America after the Scheduled Maintenance on July 30, 2014. *The Tanker Vest has its speed displayed as +9% instead of it's actual value -9% in the Combat Arms Reboot Update. It has no actual changes to it's stats. *An exploit with the Moon Coin has allowed players to receive Permanent Specialists as a Roulette reward. **This exploit has been patched as of the Scheduled Maintenance on July 25, 2014. ***The permanent specialists was removed from player's inventories. As a compensation, each player that obtained a permanent specialist was given a 90-day version of the same specialist and a MYST-Weapon for each specialist removed. *The Combat Arms Team had started a Q & A, which allowed players to ask questions and receive responses from the team. **There will be improvements to the rental system they have implemented. They are aware of the balance of attempts to maintain a gear set. **They have confirmed the Infected Claws to be having range issues and plan to make improvements ASAP. **The removal of the customization and forging of rental weapons because it wasn't fair to customize the weapons then take away what you had with the rental weapon. ***However they are considering to make changes to customization and forging. **Previous rewards for players with their "current" rank will be rewarded in the next maintenance. References *Official Update Page *Official Blog Page *Offical Q & A with the Combat Arms team! Category:Patches Category:System Category:2014